


The Angel

by Lady_Zephyrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fell!Flowey is still a jerk, Gen, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine
Summary: After killing everything in the Underground, an angel decides to offer Frisk a second chance. However, the angel wants something in return...





	The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, so I decided to write how I'd see Underfell's genocide route would end. Keep in mind that my interpretations are a little different from everyone else's. Of course, this is assuming that Frisk did the genocide route first.

Frisk stood there with the knife in their hand, they looked down at the dust who was once the monster king. They had thought that after killing everyone, they could finally go free. And yet...they couldn't help but feel horrible.

At first, they thought that these monsters would've hurt them, that they would all torture them in some sick way. And yet, they couldn't forget the face the goat lady made when they killed her, or how that taller skeleton sacrificed himself. Not only to save his brother, but to try and save the rest of the Underground. The fish lady and the other skeleton were able to put up a good fight. But despite all of their efforts, neither of them were able to beat Frisk.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" asked a familiar voice. Frisk turned their head, Flowey appeared in front of them, he was holding onto Asgore's soul. "You wanted to go home, didn't you?"

Frisk nodded. "I did...but..."

"But?" Flowey raised an eyebrow. "Frisk, you've done ALL of this hard work to get rid of these monsters. Why would you want to throw THAT away?"

"Well, what if there was another way to-"

"There was no other way, Frisk!" Flowey said angrily. "Everyone would've torn you to SHREDS down here. And besides, haven't you SEEN this place?"

"Yeah but...the King didn't even fight back when I-"

"UGH!" Flowey couldn't help but groan. "I can't believe it, you're just as bad as THEM!"

"But I-"

"You know what? If you think you can fix this..." Flowey tightened the Monster King's soul until it broke into a million pieces, he gave Frisk a sinister look, "Then I'd like to see you try. After all, we can't let humans come across any monsters. Can we, Frisk?"

Frisk watched as Flowey dug into the ground, never to be seen again. They weren't sure weather they should scream or cry, as there was nowhere else for them to go. They were alone, in a world where everything is dead. They couldn't just go back. And besides...What if Flowey was right? What if there WAS no other way to get through the Underground.

"You haven't changed at all, even as a flower!"

Frisk looked around, they couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. "Hello?"

"...Greetings."

Not a moment too soon, and Frisk saw what appeared to be another human standing in front of them. Their face was pale, their hands were clasped over their shirt. The way the light shined through them, they almost looked like a ghost.

"I am Chara."

"...who?"

"Chara," the child repeated, "The angel that comes when people call their name."

"S-so you're an angel?"

"Of course," Chara replied, "But...I'm not the angel they've mentioned in the prophecy."

Frisk raised an eye brow. "Then...what kind of angel ARE you?"

"Well...every time you've fought those monsters, every time your determination increased. That feeling...It was me, helping you along the way."

Frisk fell silent. All those times they had fought, and all those times they had killed. Was it because of this kid? It was unbelievable. So then, why couldn't they talk them out of it? Why couldn't they do SOMETHING to stop them?

Chara saw the confused look on Frisk's face. They walked over to them and placed a hand on their shoulder. "Listen, I could understand why you killed all of these monsters. Maybe you were scared? Or maybe you just wanted to become a hero to the humans?" Chara began to frown. "But...no matter how we look at it, there is nothing left for us here."

Frisk nodded, they knew that that there was nothing left for them. But without a monster's soul they couldn't leave. And even if they could, what was the point of going back? What would the humans think? Would they see them as a hero for killing the Monster King? Or a murderer for killing an entire civilization?

"You know...what if I told you that there was a way to save everyone?"

Frisk's eyes widened in surprise, "TH-THERE IS?"

"Of course," Chara replied. "If you want, I can take you back before all of this happened."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Frisk said excitedly before they noticed Chara's face had changed.

"I'll take you back," Chara said, "BUT there is one condition."

"Then what is it?" Frisk asked, "Do you need my soul or-"

Chara shook their head. "Don't be ridiculous. All I ask that you find a way to save Asriel."

Frisk tilted their head in confusion. "Who's Asriel?"

"You should be able to figure that out for yourself," Chara replied, "Because if you save Asriel, then you'll be able to save EVERYONE!"

"OK...So how do I do that?"

"simple, just don't KILL anyone like you did already," Chara replied, they offered to give Frisk their hand. "Now...let us erase this empty world, and move on to the next one."

Frisk hesitated, they looked unsure of what they were getting into. Chara began to frown. "What's wrong?"

"...What if I can't find Asriel? I don't even know what he looks like and-"

"Frisk!"

The child looked at Chara, they gave them a soft smile. "You'll know who he is when you find him. Now come on, let's start over."

Frisk shifted their gaze between Chara's face and their hand. They still weren't sure about what to look for, but with Chara as their guide, then perhaps it shouldn't be so bad. They accepted Chara's hand, "OK, I'll do it."

"All right, partner," Chara said as white light began to envelope them. "And remember...If you save Asriel, then you'll save everyone!"

Frisk looked around, light was enveloping them as well. It continued to engulf them until Frisk had been blinded by the light. They could no longer feel Chara's hand, the world was starting to come together. When they looked around, they were standing in a patch of golden flowers. They were right back to where they started.

Now that they were back, they knew what the first step to saving everyone was. They weren't supposed to kill anyone, so would that mean trying to befriend everyone instead? Perhaps that is the key to freeing them all.

They started walking out of the flower patch, they were headed to the ruins. Maybe they could try and befriend the goat lady? For now, it seemed like a good start.


End file.
